


Tickle Fights

by Angel_Is_Alive



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: Kurt distracts Warren while waiting to take an exam.





	

A low giggle escaped Kurt's mouth as he ground his hips harder into Warren's lap, eliciting a whine from the winged mutant underneath him.

"Kurt, nnng, babe, please-"

Kurt only grinned wider and began massaging Warren's shoulders. He stuck his chest out further, bending backward, and Warren's golden curls tickled his collarbone. "Please...vhat?"

Warren groaned. "Babe, I...do you really...I'm not sure if...hnng, Kurt, I can't do this right n-oh!" Kurt chomped down on his lip to prevent a burst of laughter, as Warren arched into his fingers. He couldn't stop the smile, however, when a pleading, pouty gaze found his.

"And vhy not? You've been asking for this all veek, love." He leaned in close, scraping Warren's ear with his teeth, before whispering, "I was just getting myself ready this whole time, hmm. But I suppose if you do not vant to..." Kurt ceased the movement of his hips, making sure to sit back from where he had directed his attention. He now hung precariously on the edge of Warren's lap, wrapping his legs and tail around his boyfriend and the bedsheets.

Warren made a high-pitched sound, now looking more like a child who was denied candy. Kurt licked his lips at the thought, then giggled in spite of himself. It was hysterical and arousing when he was able to take control of the situation like this, how he could reduce Warren to a pile of mush with just a few teasing words.

"Mmh, you know I have a German exam next hour, Blue," Warren breathed. "I can't be off frolicking with you-" he paused, then threw on a wavering smirk- "...much as I'd like to throw you against the nearest wall and kiss you senseless."

Kurt dropped his gaze down and kissed those beautiful lips, kissed them until he could barely feel his own. When they pulled away, he felt every nerve in his body come alight, like they always did when he and Warren kissed.

Which is the reason why Kurt very nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Warren's fingers dance along his ribs. A loud laugh erupted from his chest and he squirmed and giggled as Warren went to work on his ticklish stomach.

His boyfriend made taunting cooing noises, infuriating and silly all at once, as he tickled the life out of Kurt.

"Revenge, baby-cake," Warren explained triumphantly, now dropping kisses onto Kurt's bare shoulders and neck, which only served to make him squeal louder. "I can't make love to you right this moment, but I can tickle you until you're just as purple and blushy, hmm?"

Kurt whipped his tail around wildly, struggling in Warren's grasp. He had his legs pinned underneath Warren's, with one strong arm keeping his own away from his stomach. Warren's other hand dug mercilessly into the soft parts of his hips and tummy.

Kurt was gasping for air now, his tail wrapped around Warren's waist and holding on for dear life. 'Wait!' Kurt thought, acquiring a mad grin through his hysterics, 'My tail!'

He unwound it from his boyfriend, which was exponentially harder than normal as the assault continued. He eventually got it free and immediately wound it around Warren's foot, beginning to run the spade up and down his sole. 

Warren screeched with laughter and stopped tickling Kurt for a moment, just long enough so that he was able to pin Warren's arms and legs down, in return. 

Warren writhed and cackled as Kurt kissed his chest and neck while he pushed them both back onto the bed to lay down. 

Several minutes and many tears later, the two lay breathless, blushing, and giggling softly, pressed together in a tight hug. The blankets on Warren's bed were tangled around their legs and arms, and he pulled them around them both to form a cocoon of warmness and glee.

"So...good luck on your exam?" Kurt laughed after a few minutes of silence and snuggling. Warren grinned in response, huge and silly. 

"Ja." He let his gaze drop to Kurt's lips, slightly swollen from the kisses that they shared. His hair was a mess and his eyes shone from tears of laughter. It was enchanting and adorable, and Warren leaned in for a kiss and a quick pinch to the side. Kurt's laugh bubbled up from his chest and he smiled sleepily at his boyfriend.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more-"

"Nope." Warren sighed and untangled himself from the blankets, then re-wrapped Kurt in them like a blue burrito. He dropped a kiss onto his forehead and smoothed back his hair. "Love you the most."

Kurt hummed and let his head rest against the soft pillows, the sound of Warren's boots walking down the hallway lulling him to sleep.


End file.
